Eternal Fire
by Narwhals.Meow
Summary: Sequel to Bleeding Moon! Bella's pregnant and freaking out, Edward's astounded, nervous, and pretty freaked out too! How will they - and the Cullens - deal! R&R, rated for future lemons, normal pairings, AU! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I own a random mug of hot chocolate but it is no longer hot so I don't really own a mug of hot chocolate. I don't own this either.**

**I owe this story completely to xox-samanthajo-xox, without whom y'alls would still be waiting for a story, or would have a really crappy version of one. Thanks so much!! :) x.**

**This will probably be quite short, seeing as it's a "prologue" (I have loads of homework and I'm too tired to write properly) but I wanted to post something *hissss, excuses!!!*.**

**The sequel is here! Huzzah! I hope you all like it! All shall be explained in the story ;)**

Bella's point of view:

My phone vibrated against my leg and I pulled it out of my jeans pocket, staring at it. The word Edward was written clearly along the screen, a picture of him grinning up at me. My heart clenched and my free hand absent-mindedly went to my slightly protruding abdomen, aimlessly doodling circles on it. My thumb itched towards the green button that would answer his call but just as I was about to answer it, it cut-off, going to my answer phone.

I cursed under my breath, what kind of mess had I gotten myself into? I had no home, limited money, and I was almost out of gas. My phone buzzed again, just once, indicating I had a text message. I glanced down at the screen; nine-oh-one, voicemail. Unlocking the phone I punched in the number quickly, lifting the phone to my ear.

'One new voice message,' the robotic, female voice sounded.

'Bella, love, I have no idea what I did, or why you left so quickly, but please, please, talk to me. Everyone misses you so much and we just want you to be safe and home. Please, just call me when you get this, I love you,' Edward's voice ended as he hung up and the message was over.

'Press one to redial-' before I could even consider my actions I pressed the number and heard the dial tone.

'Hello?' His voice was like velvet and I could feel my worries just slipping away. I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't quite choke the words out. 'Hello? Is anybody there?' Edward was silent for a few moments. I heard Esme call to him and he replied with an "I don't know".

'I'm sorry, I think you may have the wrong numbe-' a sob burst forth from my chest.

'Edward, please, don't hang up,' I begged, the tears flowing thick and fast now.

'Bella? Oh, Bella, baby, where are you?' Edward asked, the love and longing the two most prominent emotions in his voice.

'I-I can't tell you,' I replied, sobbing once. 'You're mad at me, aren't you?'

'Oh, honey, no. I could never be mad at you. Did you leave because I shouted at you? I'm so sorry about that, I just-' I cut him off.

'No, no, it wasn't that,' I assured him. 'I just ... I ... we need to talk, Edward. I have some news and I freaked out instead of telling you and I ran from my problems. C-can we meet up somewhere? It would be better face to face,' I stuttered out, not sure what I was doing.

'Okay, when and where?' Edward asked, sounding slightly confused and a little worried.

'Tomorrow, at the Starbucks in Seattle. How about two o'clock?' I asked, hoping it would be okay. I was currently sitting in my car just around the corner from the Starbucks.

'That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then, love. I love you,' Edward breathed down the phone. I smiled, sniffling slightly.

'I love you too,' I replied. Edward hung up and I stroked my stomach, smiling down at it as tears fell gently from my eyes. Tomorrow would make or break everything. I would either reunite with Edward, to spend the rest of my life with him, or I would leave him forever.

**(AN: I was going to leave it there, but I just couldn't without putting some of Eddie's feelings in here)**

Edward's point of view:

She had called. I had spoken to my beautiful Bella and tomorrow I would find out what was wrong with her. I was worried, of course, but it was nothing that the two of us couldn't battle through together.

'Who was on the phone, dear?' Esme asked, walking into the kitchen behind me.

'Bella,' I replied simply, jumping off the stool and hugging my mother tightly, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead before running upstairs to my room.

Tomorrow.

**Okay, I know that was pathetically short, and probably pretty terrible but yay! At least I posted something, finally!**

**I plan to have the next chapter up within the next week, but no promises! Although I hope I do update soon!!**

**And I need help, should the baby be a boy or a girl? Or twins? And any name suggestions? Review and let me know, please! I now do anonymous reviews so not having an account isn't an excuse!**

**:)**

**X!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own a broken pair of headphones. Only the right ear works ... It sucks ... You know what also sucks? The fact I don't own this ... :(**

**I've been working like a bitch to post this, my own blood, sweat and tears have gone into it - basically I just stayed up real late writing it.**

**Anyway, most people seemed to want twins, one boy and one girl, but a few people wanted a baby girl. I didn't get many name suggestions but the ones I did get seemed to be something original. Don't worry, there will be no Edward junior's or Renesmee's or Elizabeth's.**

**It won't be a Breaking Dawn pregnancy either, I'm not sure how it'll vary but it will.**

**Edward's point of view:**

I drove like a madman. Scratch that, I drove like a madman on adrenaline who's only chance of survival was the Starbucks I was heading towards. It was only half past one, and I knew I would be there early, but I had to be near Bella. It took all my strength not to just sit outside the café all night long.

I pushed the accelerator down even harder and the engine whined in protest. Stupid goddamn car. Why wouldn't it drive any faster? Each second I was away from my Bella pulled on the strings of my heart, my chest constricting until I thought it would go no tighter. I needed her like a human needed air, a fish needed water, a vampire needed blood. I needed to be with her, to hold her, kiss her, love her.

My car pulled up outside the café and I smiled, seeing Bella's car also parked nearby.

**Bella's point of view:**

I sat down on one of the sofas, clutching my hot chocolate to my chest like it was my life source. Why wasn't he here yet? I checked the time, it was only twenty to one. I bit back a laugh, of course he wouldn't be here yet. But I wanted him to be, so badly. I knew things wouldn't be easy, for either of us, and that this baby would change everything, but it was a miracle and I wanted to share it with him.

As if whatever deity there was, was answering my thoughts, the door rang and in walked my own personal god. His sparkling topaz eyes locked with mine and suddenly nothing was wrong, it was like we hadn't even been apart. I rose from the sofa, setting my hot chocolate down on the table. I was barely conscious of the curious onlookers as I walked towards Edward.

Edward seemed to be caught in the same spell as me as he walked forwards, meeting me halfway. He embraced me gently, brushing a lock of hair from my face.

'Bella,' he breathed. I smiled and pressed the palm of my hand to his cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying until Edward brushed a tear away. 'I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too, Edward. I'm sorry for just taking off like that but ... Well, I shouldn't have. I had something to tell you but I chickened out and I ran. I'm so, so sorry,' I said urgently, not wanting him to disappear before I could tell him how I felt.

'Well then, why don't we sit down?' Edward asked, gently guiding me to the couch. We sat down on the same couch, but I stayed a little distance away from him, crossing my legs at the knee. I sipped my hot chocolate carefully, nervous suddenly.

'This ... It's ... Well ...'

'Don't be nervous, love. You can tell me anything,' Edward smiled gently, placing his hand on mine. I sighed heavily, knowing if I didn't say anything now it would be too late.

'I'm ... I'm p-pregnant,' I stuttered out. Edward's entire posture stiffened. I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke again.

'Wh-Who's is it?' He asked quietly, sounding sad - heartbroken. I furrowed my eyebrows.

'What do you mean "who's is it?" It's yours!' I exclaimed, suddenly extremely frustrated at him.

'Bella, that's impossible. I can't have children,' he snapped, his own anger reacting to mine.

'Yeah, well I haven't had sex with anyone else so it has to be yours!' I yelled, rising from the sofa angrily. Edward stood up as well.

'Bella, I don't care who you had sex with, please, just tell me!' Edward implored, yelling as well now.

'You, Edward! I had sex with you! I have never, ever had sex with anyone else, unless you count Jamie, which was too long ago to even be possible!' I screamed, breathing heavily. I turned sharply on my heal to storm out, but before I even managed to take a step in the direction of the door I felt Edward's cool hand wrap around my wrist. He spun me back around and pulled me to his chest, hugging me tightly. I cried softly into his shoulder and he whispered "I love you"s into my ear.

'Sssh, it's okay, baby. We'll get through this, it'll be okay,' he whispered into my ear. I nodded, my face still buried in his shirt. 'Let's take you home now, okay, love?' Edward asked me softly. I pulled my face away from him and looked up into his deep, honey-coloured eyes.

'Will they be angry?' I asked, referring to everyone at home. Edward shook his head.

'Confused, maybe, and they may ask if you slept with someone else, but never angry. Never, ever angry,' Edward promised me. I smiled up at him gratefully and he smiled back, his eyes lighting up with an unbelievable amount of joy. He tucked me under his arm and walked me out of the coffee shop, slowly, leaning down every few steps to press a huge kiss into my hair.

**Edward's point of view:**

'_I'm pregnant,'_ the words kept replaying themselves in my head. At first, it felt like my worst nightmare coming true. Bella had found someone else, she didn't want to be with me anymore. And we ended up yelling at each other as I refused to believe the one thing that I never thought would happen, but I always wanted. Maybe I had never wanted children as much as Rosalie or Esme or even Carlisle, but I still wanted children. Not even children, necessarily, a child would be amazing. A gift. A wonderful, amazing miracle that I would cherish forever. But I had always thought it impossible. When Carlisle changed me into a vampire that ended any chances of reproduction that I had, or so I thought. But Bella was a terrible liar and the truth was practically pouring out of her eyes as she yelled back at me. I was the only person she had ever slept with, and therefore the only person that could have fathered her children. Bewildered, though I was, I had never been so happy in my entire life.

I led Bella to my Volvo and opened the passenger door carefully for her. I helped her sit into the car, being even more careful than I usually was, especially now that I knew she was carrying my child. My child. Amazing.

Once Bella was settled in the car I walked around to the drivers side and got in quickly, starting up the engine and reversing out of the parking space.

'What about my car?' Bella asked, speaking for the first time since we'd left the café. I grabbed her hand in mine and rested both of them over the console, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

'I'll get someone to come pick it up soon. Don't worry about something as trivial as that, love,' I replied, not wanting her to get too stressed - it wasn't good for the baby. Bella smiled at me, leaning across the car to rest her head on my shoulder.

'I love you,' Bella told me, her voice so serious. I smiled, feeling more at home than ever before.

'I love you too,' I replied, before moving my hand down to rest on her stomach. 'And I love our baby,' I smiled, rubbing her stomach.

'Our baby,' Bella whispered, a blissful smile growing across her face. She placed a kiss on my cheek and I smiled at her. We sat in silence for a few moments before Bella's smile dropped slightly. 'You do want the baby don't you?' She asked, her voice suddenly full of sadness. I stopped the car, parking it on the side of the road, and turned her face to mine.

'Bella, I always wanted children, but knowing - thinking - that I couldn't have them was a sore spot for me. And especially as I am having a child with you,' I paused drawing in a deep breath, 'the one person I will love for ever ... It is the most amazing thing ever. I can't even begin to explain how blissfully happy I am,' I froze with horror, another thought occurring to me. 'Do you want the baby, Bella?' Bella looked up at me her eyes shinning with tears.

'Yes! Oh, yes, of course! I love you, Edward! I love you so much!' She cried, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly, leaning my face to hers and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. My hands gripped Bella's waist and Bella's hands tangled in my hair, pulling at it. I hissed in pleasure at the sensations it sent through me.

Bella pulled back eventually, gasping for breath. I leaned my forehead against hers and gazed into her amazing deep brown eyes.

'I love you,' I whispered. 'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,' I whispered over and over again, making sure she knew it was true. We stayed in each others embrace for another ten minutes at least before I pulled away slightly, still holding her to me, turning the engine on and pulling back onto the road.

'How long until we get home?' Bella asked me softly, still snuggled into my side. I looked at the road and analysed how far there was left and how fast we were going.

'About two minutes. We're nearly at the driveway,' I replied. Bella groaned into my shoulder and I laughed softly, feeling more alive than ever.

**Okay, so it was a short-ish chapter, but hey! I'm trying my best! And it's better to have a short chapter than no chapter, right?**

**So it's half term right now, so I have a week of no school work. I'll be writing as much as possible but I'm going to be quite busy. And when I get back to school I won't be able to update as much because I'm choosing my options which entails loads of boring stuff that takes up my time. So if I don't update for a while, sorry.**

**I want to thank everyone who reads/reviews/favourites/alerts this story, but please, please review because it makes me write faster. Lol**

**:)**

**X**


	3. Important

Just a warning to all my readers, but I'm thinking of taking my stories down. I've had offers previously for people to continue them, but it just doesn't feel right to me to give my work to others. I may repost them after editing them or I may not. Any extreme protests and I might set up a blog with them on. Sorry if you got excited and thought that it was finally an update.


End file.
